Following in her fathers footsteps
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: Alexandria Shannon Gibbs had everything she want or need. One mistake cost her everything. Her fiance is dead and her job is putting everyone at risk. To make matters worse the father she thought abandoned her comes back. He never knew about her. Now that Gibbs knows the truth he send Ziva and Tony into the field with her. The past always comes back to haunt you. Do not own NCIS
1. Chapter 1

No one knew that Shannon Gibs had another daughter she entrusted to Mike Franks. Seems she knew she was going to die so she saved her new born baby. Her name was Alexandria Shannon Gibbs and she looked like her father had his attitude also. Franks kept her safe until she decided to go to the states and here they where.

"Uncle Frank I can manage." Alexandrua complained and Franks chuckled.

"You are your fathers daughter. Be careful with your Navy fiance. " He told her and kissed her on the forehead. He loaded into his car and drove away.

"Alex!" A voice called and she turned around. Her blonde hair swishing around and a smile lightens up here's face

"Mikey!" She screams and runs to him. Her heels making a clicking sound as she ran. She flund herself into his strong arms.

Mikey stood about 6'1 with tan skin and blue eyes. His black hair was shaved slightly and spiked. He was dressed in his uniform since he just arrived back from Iraq. He dropped his back and wrapped his arms around her. He missed her and they wrote all the time since he was deployed.

"I missed you." Alex said as she lowered her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss. Everything that happened next to much for her to handle.

A red sedan slowly drove by and shots rang out. Screams rang through out the area and Alexandria clung to Mikey in fear. She looked up at him and he suddenly slump and she retrieved her arm from his back. A scream echoed from her ruby lups as she saw blood on her hands. Mikey slumped forward more and his weight was to much so she fell backward and Micky ontop of her. She felt her back hit the ground and she was able to push him to the side seconds later.

" Mickey please wake up." She said and she shook him. "MICOY NOO." She screamed and kept shaking him. "NOOO NOT YOU TOO." She starts sobbing and her head lays on his chest as she sobs. She has lost her mom dad sister and now the love of her life.

Gibbs had just walked into NCIS and he was about to sit down when his phone rang. He answered and listened. He grabbed his stuuf and becan to walk out.

"Lets go." Gibs said and his team grabbed his stuff.

"Where to boss?" DiNozzi asked.

"Gun shots fired in a base near Harford County." Gibs said and everyone followed.

They arrived and saw about six bodies dead. A girl with long blonde hair stood next a body and she didn't seem to move.

"What happened here?" Gibs asked and a officer walked over.

"From what Alexandria Gibbs said there was a red sedan that drove by and shots where heard." The officer said and everyone looked the Gibbs who was just as surprised. "Her fiance was killed. She is over there." The officer said and pointed to the blonde.

Everyone stared from the girl to Gibbs and was beyond curious. Gibs walked over to the girl and what he saw shocked him. The girl had his hair color but Shannons eyes and facial structure. She reminded him and Shannon which shocked then confused him.

"He just got back from Iraq this isnt fair." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Alexandria!" A familiar voice rang out an everyone was shocked when Mike Franks came running towards the female.

"Uncle Franks his dead they killed him!" She sobbed out and Mike wrapped his arms around her. Her body shook with sobs.

"Mike what the hell is going on?" Gibs asked and Mike sighed.

"Three days before Shannon died she brought her daughter newborn daughter to were away for six months and in those months Alexandria was born. Shannon I think she knew she and Kelly where going to die. If she left Kelly here they were going to come after Kelly. Killing them and me. She wanted Alexandria to live so I raised her. Her full name is Alexandria Shannon Gibbs." Mark said and everyone was speechless.

"She my daughter?" Gibs said in disbelief and Mikes nodded.

"She is 23." Mikes said and he looked at his nieces fallen fiance.

Gibs didn't know what to say or do. He just stared at his daughter who was alive and well. He felt anger towards Shannon and Franks. How could they keep such a secret but what angered him most was the fact that his daughters fiance was gunned down. He vowed right then and there he would seek revenge for his daughter.

Abbey just stared at McGee at what she just heard. Gibs daughter or one if them was alive and well. She was upstairs with director Vance and she wanted to know what the girl looked like. She felt sorry for the girl and she vowed to bring down the young girls fiance killer. She quickly got back to work and would ask gibs about it later.

Gibbs, Director Vance, Franks and DiNozzi stared down the girl who was Gibbs daughter. DiNozzi walked over to her and he sat down across from her. Alexandria looked up at him and in an instant her eyes harden showing a cold side to them and DiNozzi flinched back. Shock was clear on everyones face and her hands slammed on the table as she stood up. She released they would want to oknow about her job.

"You do not have the clearance or right to ask anything about my job." Her voice came of hard and angry.

"What do you mean clearance?" Vance asked and Alexandria glared at them.

"Its a need to know. As in you don't. Uncle Mike there is a reason I was absent for six months." She stated and just as she said a guy walked in.

"Gibbs don't answer anything. A guy flashed his badge and everyone got wide eyed. " I told you not to go see him Alex. You put everyone in danger and he won't forgive you." Everyone wondered what this girl got herself into.

"I know. He fell in love with me. " Her hand slammed on the table.

"What did you get my daughter into?" Gibbs asked as he skams the guy into the wall. Anger was clouding his judgement.

"She got involved with the heir to the...


	2. Chapter 2

"She got involved with the heir to the Yakuza. He is name is Takayuki Kurosawa. He leads most of the American branch. His home base is here in baltimore." He said and fear was clear on his face. Alexandria just shrugged liie it was no big deal.

"This is what I want to know Alex. Why? Your mother gave you up so you can grow up normal. Now your following in your fathers footsteps." Mike asked as he stared down his niece.

"I didnt choose for this happen. Takayuki spotted me at the mall and he was already being tailed. The agents saw his interest in me and they asked for my help. I am already a guard for the Mexican government so I was transferred here. I have been undercover for about a year." She said and she sighed.

"Yes and know you might have blown it all. I warned you not to go near your fiance and now he is dead. " he growled at her and she looked towards the ground. Guilt and pain ran through her like a rushing river. "You better hope he doesn't suspect you as a traitor." He spat out and Gibbs released him. The whole room went silent as Alexandrias phone rang. She looked at it and the color drained from her face. She began to shake but went to answer the phone but Gibbs pulled her phone away and put it on speaker.

"Alex I told you that your mine. You hugged another man and a officer why?" A voice said and it was beyond anger.

"I am sorry but you killed my brother." She choked and there was a laugh.

"I don't care who he was. Do not touch another man again understand me?"

"Yes Takayuki."

"No that you understand that hurry up and get to the track. I will not be waiting long." He said and hung up the phone. Alexandria shook her head and composed herself.

" I must to return to his side." Alex said and everyone just stared at her in shock.

"I will not let my daughter going off to some suicide mission." Gibbs said and Alex turned her cold glare at him.

"First off I am a god damn grown women and will do what I want. Second you did not raise me and have no say so. Third none of you can stop me so you better stop trying." She said calmly but the anger was clear in her eyes.

" I just talked to your boss and this is now a joint investigation. " A man said as he walked into the room. "DiNozzi and DaVid you will now he accompany her." He added and the two nodded. Alex sighed and nodded for them to follow her. She arrived at a room and turned to them.

"First off my name isn't Alexandria there its Quintessa or Tessa for short. My father died in shot out against NCIS." She stated and the two looked at her in shock which only caused her to roll her eyed. "My mother was killed by Baltimire PD. My brother is dead. I am a distant cruel person do not be shocked at how I act." She stated and pointed to DiNozzi. "Your now Alabaster. Your my old childhood friend who taught me to shoot guns. You will be placed as 1 of the most wanted ken by FBI." She turned to DaVid and smiled. "Your Alabasters sister Carissa. You have a brother complex. All you care about is your brother and me. You helped me out when I was younger. " She hands them folders about how they dress and ect. "Now we must head to the track." She turns to leave and walks out of the room. She stopps when she sees her father. "Hello Father."

"Alexandria I am sorry I wasnt in your life." He said and she smiled. She looked up at him and Gibbs just stared at her. She looked so much like Shannon her face was heart shaped like hers plus her cute button choke back a sob and smiled. He had a daughter and this one he will protect.

"I understand. Dad its ok maybe one day go out for coffee? I love coffee." She said and Gibbs smiled.

"Shes just like Gibbs." DiNozzi whispered and Alexandria turned to him. She shot him a look and DaVid laughed. She had the same look Gibbs gives them.

"Shut it playboy or I will show you how cruel I can be." She spat out and they nodded. She turned back towards her dad. "I must get going." She said and stepped off to the side then walk down the hallway.

"Keep her safe understand me?" Gibbs said and they nodded. They walk away following the other Gibbs and she began walking to a parking lot. Ziva and David just stared at her car.

Alexadria had a brand new Ford truck that was red and had huge tires that made it higher. She grabbed a side handle and jumped inside the car. Tony and Ziva just stared but got in anyway. Tony look the back which had DVD player in the head rest. The seats where cover in purple fuzz. She turned on the radio on and Headstrong began to blare out through the speakers. She pulled out and turned out of the parking lot. She drove through a dark alley when they stopped she took off her shirt.

"Alabaster hand me that black bag." She said and Tony blinked a couple of times before he grabbed it then handed it to her. She changed out of her outfit and into something else. She threw a outfit at a very shocked Ziva who just stared at the clothes. She sighed and went to change.

Alexandria was now wearing little black mini skirt with a stretchy waistband with draped, ruffle lace panels and flowing straight hem. Her top was a metallic halter top is a classic featuring a cropped silhouette, wide, halter-style straps that tie around the neck, figure flattering, sports inspired band that ties around the back. Her shoes where a knee high, button accented boots with costumes or as part of every day wear. With a 4 inch heel and an inner zipper for easy dressing, this stiletto comes with a pointy toe and mini hidden platform. She always hated having to dress like this it made her feel like a cheap whore even though she wasn't. She held her head up high as she walked to her mark.

Ziva was staring at herself with disgust she couldnt believe she was wearing a snakeskin print and satin mini dress that was a halter style silhouette with open back, a ruched skirted bottom, draping spiral appliques and a super plunging neckline. She had on 6 inch, floral cut-out, mid-calf bootie. Includes a lace up front with rhinestone embellishments and a back zipper, this sandal has a peep toe front, and a metallic heel with a 1.75 inch platform. She sighed and walked towards Alexandria. Tony followed them in a state of shock he didnt know what to say.


End file.
